underland oneshots
by outta fucks to give
Summary: A collection of one shots requested by the viewers and me .(the first one was my idea tho) Leave any requests on my tumblr or email via elite3-94 or THExPOTxHEAD and . And be sure to check the other Underland story on my account. Rated M for sexual themes, Gorey violence and such. Check the first one shot for requirments.


**This Idea came to me while I was reading a SVTFOE slave AU. This might be a 1-3 shot depending on how I fell as I finish it. I might do mo- You know what fuck it. I'm OPENING UP MY REQUEST BOX. FROM NOW ON THIS WILL BE AN UNDERLAND ONESHOT SERIES. Starting with the first one that came to my head. I will accept 10 request per week. I have no problem writing violence or erotic scenes. All though if it's so Fucked up to the point where it makes me question my sanity I will not write it. ALSO I SEE ALL YOUR REQUEST. I have not ignored it's just that I have not gotten to you yet, IF you make you request a second time I WILL NOT WRITE IT. AS I said before I see everything. So be patient. I will keep you guys updated on the next one shot coming out on my Tumblr BLOG THExPOTxHEAD. I might write my own one shot every now and again but other than that it's all you guys. SO with that being said our first ever one shot it a Gladiator type AU. Where Gregor falls into the underland and is forced to fight for his freedom. Also everyone gets an age buff because making children fight to the death is morally wrong -_-. WARING REALLY BLOODY. IF I can pull it off I will try to make Gluxa. But you know with her being queen in allowing all this to happen will be really tough. And with That I begin the one-shot series**

 **Gregor** was running on a snowy path in central park. Gregor was 16 year old who loved running. It help him keep his mind off all the bad stuff in his life, like a mental break. IT didn't matter if it was windy, snowy, raining, or thundering. If he could move at a fast pace in it he would run it. Gregor was laid back most off the time though. He always wore somewhat bulky clothing as he was pretty muscular but didn't like the attention he could receive if he didn't take the precautions. He always kept to himself but he had to close friends, Larry and Angelina the 3 new each other since Grade school and were a close knit set of friends. But recently Angelina and Larry eventually started to date. And therefore making gregor a third wheel. So now unless at school he rarely hung out with them.

Now all that really mattered was his running. He ran track but it only lasted for so long. So he ran. Eventually the storm started to pick and he realized he was stuck. He took cover under a bridge and rubbed his hands vigorously for warmth. He was only wearing a sweat shirt and a pair of jogging pants as he didn't think he would get caught in the cold. And he planned to stay warm by running. But as he grew mind numbingly cold he began to look for more decent shelter. He spotted a hole and head towards it. He popped his head in and saw pitch black but the temperature in there was at least 60 not 25. So he made a decision as he entered the rabbit whole. He moved in he was able to make out in the dark a long corridor. He turned back towards the exit and popped his head out. The storm was a near blinding wind speeds and extremely cold temperatures. He withdrew his head like a turtle in a shell and moved down the Corridor. And that's when heard the voices.

"How long do we have to wait?" a feminine voice asked

"Until we get an over lander for battle" a voice replied

Gregor saw a glowing hint in the distance. He approached it with extreme caution taking a wild guess that he was an Overlander. He peeked around a corner to see 2 people sitting next to a fire. One was a woman who had short silver hair with a metallic like glint. She had a had a small frame and looked very muscular despite her size.

The other was a man a little taller than Gregor. He guess the man was like 6'3. His hair was also similar to that of the woman's hair only he was buff. Like Dwayne Johnson buff. Next to them were bats. Like Giant bats. Gregor was just going to let himself out trying his best to not make a sound. He started the other way when he stepped and slid on a stone that caused sparks to fly along with a loud scrapping noise. He winced and looked behind him the People were up in an instant.

"Check over there!" One of them said. The one that went to check drew a 3 balls that were tied together at the center. The man threw it at Gregor who was sprinting like hell. The device wrapped around his ankles and he tumbled to the ground with as umpf. He instinctively went to untangle the device when out of know were a sword was up to his throat.

"If you want to live, you'll stop struggling" she suggested. This time Gregor got a good look at her face. She had a sharp nose, dark violet eyes, and somewhat soft looking lips. Gregor couldn't believe it. The one girl he had been ever physically attracted to his whole life was about to slice his throat open.

"Why me" gregor muttered as he looked up towards the ceiling of the cavern. "Why me". These were his last words as he drifted into darkness. He hadn't even felt them inject him with anesthesia.

When Gregor came to on a cot in a small dank room. The room was lit with a small torch on the wall. There were no windows, only a line on the wall that seemed to indicate a door. To the left of his cot was a bucket. He instinctively went to put that in the corner not wanting to sleep by his waste. By the door was a platter of bread and water. Gregor stomach growled as if threating him to eat. Now come to think of it he was pretty hungry. The last time he ate was before running and who knows how long he has been down here? So gregor ate and drank his water.

Ultimately with nothing to do gregor started to sing his favorite song.

" _Oh yeah, well the type of guy who will never settle down._

 _Were pretty girls all well you that I'm around_

 _I kiss and I love cause to me there all the same I hug 'em squeeze 'em I don't even know there name._

 _They call me the wander, yeah the wander, I roam around. Around ,around ,around."_

He kept quietly singing until he heard the door unlock. The door was pushed open and Gregor was immediately rushed by guards with swords drawn. There was a regal looking woman behind them. At first Gregor didn't recognize who she was. Then it clicked. She was the one who had a sword to his throat. He only need one word to get his point across.

"Why?" Gregor asked looking up at the regal looking person he assumed to be the one in charge.

"I needed a fighter to kill my betrothed in the gladiator fights. Whoever wins takes my hand in marriage." She said with a shrug.

"SO you're like royalty or something?"

"I am the queen, yes"

"So why me?"

"We heard all Overlanders had a natural ability to fight. So we grabbed you and here you are."

"Okay two things sweet cakes. Number 1 not all Overlanders can fight, So you can scratch that myth. Number 2 you choose the one guy who can't fight, So your shit out of luck. And number 3 if I win I get to leave?"

"Yes. And never call me sweet cakes again. Should you choose to do so I will have you bonded and tossed off the cliff of despair."

"And if I lose?"

"You die" she said

"And If I don't want to fight?"

"You shall die"

"Okay then" Gregor said hesitantly "Fighting it is" Gregor said standing up and to grab his cup of water. He chest meet a hard boot and he fell back onto his cot.

"Ow. Word of advice sweet cakes, injuring the one person whose choose to help you not get married isn't the best idea. If you want me to win that is" The queen thought about this for a moment.

"Very well. You shall be fitted for combat as your first match will be within the hour" The queen turned to leave with one guard following in suit.

"Come with me Overlander" he ordered. Gregor followed the guard through a large series of hallways before entering what looked like an armory. Inside the wall were lined with armor and weapons. Maces, broadswords, bows and arrows, hammers, war axes. They all seemed to bulky to handle though, that is until his eyes fell on a 2 and a half foot sword. He picked it up and it just felt right. The sword was pure black. No sign of color was detected anywhere. It was just black. There was no reflection. It looked like it was meant for one purpose… Death and only death. Gregor took that sword and a circular shield with a 5 claw marks going down it. This shield had a history he wasn't sure he wanted to know about. He ultimately decided against the shield and proceeded to look for another weapon. He came upon a dagger. Nothing special just a blade that curved at the end. Unlike his Sword O' Death he could see his reflection. His brown hair had started to grow out from his buzz cut and was threating to come out from under his beanie. His eyes were light brown and hadn't gotten a chance to shave so had a fair amount of stubble around the side of his face, under his chin and on his lip. He found the sheath's belonging to both items and clipped them on and put the weapons into their homes. The guard then led him to the arena.

The light was blinding as he stepped through the gate that then slammed shut behind him. As soon as He stepped into the arena he could hear the boos from the crowd. As he turned he could see the man he had to kill. His opponent was dressed from head to toe in some Gold and red tinted armor. Gregor then examined himself again. There may have been one small tidbit of things he forgot to get. That tidbit was his armor. Gregor gulped as his opponent drew his weapon. He had a broadsword. Then charged Gregor who was still trying to get his weapons out of his sheath. When Gregor finally managed to get the sword out of his sheath the man was upon him bringing down his broad sword like the wrath of god.

Gregor rolled out of the way just in time as sword rained down kicking up dust. Than brought his sword up to swipe at Gregor but all of a sudden Gregor felt light headed and his vision splintered. All of the weak points on the man's armor became clear as day. Then Gregor lost control. When he regained control he looked around. The whole crowd was stunned into silence. HE then looked at his opponent and almost hurled. His body was badly disfigured. The man's right knee had been kicked out. His arm had been sliced clean off and tossed somewhere nearby. Gregor's dagger was sticking out of the man's head. And the man's head was a long way from the body. Gregor then proceeded to retrieve his dagger wiping the blood off and returning it to his sheath. He was done and could go home. Hopefully buy now the storm would have died down enough for him to leave. Just as he turned to find an exit he saw her. The queen riding down upon a golden bat flanked by 4 guards upon their own bats.

"You have done well Overlander"

"I want to go home" Gregor stated calmly but still visibly shaken

" You can't that was only the first battle" She replied as if it were common knowledge.

FIRST BATTLE. FIRST FUCKING BATTLE? FUCKING REALLY. How many was Gregor going to have to murder so this spoiled brat didn't have to marry? Gregor started to get angry and tried to ask another question.

"How many people am I going to have to murder so you don't have to marry you spoiled litt-" Gregor stopped himself and took a deep breath. "How many?"

"5. 10 people have entered the match such as yourself."

"More like forced" gregor scoffed. The queen rolled her eyes

"You have won a match. 4 more to go. As a reward for winning you can dine with the royal's and other gladiators." Gregor climbed on top of one of the bats. It was weird being on top of those things for Gregor. HE had never really flew anywhere seeing as they could not afford plane tickets. So this was a frightening experience for him. As he clung for dear life onto the bat he almost fell off in shock when he heard the bat actually speak up.

"I'd be very grateful if you did not squeeze the light of me Overlander" She hissed

"Sorry" Gregor said as he lets his legs go limp. The queen turned back to look at him.

"You have to trust the flier not to drop you. If you fall they will catch you"

"That's reassuring. Hey you know never got your name. Mind telling me since I am kind of fighting for you hand in marriage and all." Gregor said nonchalantly.

"Very well. My name is Luxa, this is my bond Auroa" She gestured to the bat they were riding on. Gregor wondered about the word 'bond' but didn't really care at the moment. There was a long awkward silence before she finally broke the silence.

"I thought you said not all Overlanders could fight. And you above all were one of the ones who couldn't"

" I can't fight."

"That's not what it looked like at the arena"

"I don't remember what I did in the arena"

"Well you brutally massacred the man. It's fine though, He wasn't going to make a good king anyhow." Gregor's mind flashed back to the mutilated corpse that was his opponent. He stayed quiet until they had reached a tall palace like structure.

"That place is beautiful"

"That is where you shall be staying for the duration of the battles." She said happily.

"Well it's a step up from a cell. A gradual step up." Gregor said looking back up at the huge palace. They coasted down into a hall where they disembarked. Aurora and the other bats flew off leaving Gregor and Luxa alone. Luxa led Gregor through series of Hall ways before entering a large dining room. The table was lined with a lot of food that even though Gregor didn't know what it was he extremely hungry. When they entered everyone at the table stood and bowed.

"Luxa we have been awaiting your arrival"

"My apologies grandfather I was just getting the latest winner from the match as she gestured to Gregor.

"I See" The older man said. "Well hurry along now don't want to keep your suitors waiting." He ushered in Luxa and Gregor. Gregor took he seat at the end of the table while Luxa sat at the head. There were a lot of Regal looking people there and Gregor felt somewhat uncomfortable. Everyone was staring at him, but Gregor cast the looks aside and concentrated on his food. It wasn't until a regal looking man asked Gregor what he did for a living that Gregor even paid attention to what was going on.

"Overlander?"

"hmm?" Gregor looked up

"What do you do for a living?"

Gregor thought about the question. These people had never met him and he doubted he would ever see them again after this fight was over. So he decided to lie about it.

"You sure you want to know?" He replied. This got the attention of most of the people at the table.

"y-yes" The noble stuttered as if he was afraid he was going to regret asking.

"I murder for a living. I'm an ace in the hole. I'm the light at the end of the tunnel. I'm the one you call in when all hope is lost. I go through entire army's. I bring kingdoms to their knees. I… I…"Gregor tone was getting noticeably darker and darker. The other nobles and gladiators looked terribly frightened. And the Queen had an utter look of lust on her face. Like she wanted him right there and now. "I…I am totally fucking with you" Gregor managed to get out before laughing so hard he couldn't breathe. "I'm not even considered an adult in the overland." He breathed out. "But I was not kidding about the murder part" He said with the dark tone taking over again. "How old are you?" one of the gladiators asked

"16, And may I ask you what you do for a living?" Gregor asked.

"I am a noble of fount and dedicated to seeing the growth of regalia and fount aswell.' He said like he practiced this multiple times before

"Sounds pretty power hunger to me" Gregor scoffed. Gregor stood up and looked toward the queen.

"You highness, If I may, Could you ask one of your royal servants to show me to my room?" Luxa stood and walked over to him

"Nonsense, I shall show you to your room at once"

Luxa lead Gregor down a series of hallways and stairs until they reached what looked like a little apartment.

"Uh, No offense your highness but this looks more like a noble's place than a bedroom"

"That's because these are my quarters"

"Y-You're quarters? Why am I here?" Gregor questioned a little panicked.

"Because I have made my decision on who I want to marry." She said running a finger down his chest

"Me? You know I have no experience what so ever in diplomatic things. Which include running a kingdom." Gregor said. Plus I have a family up top. I can't just leave my parents and sisters. And aren't there rules saying you can't marry an overlander or that they can't become king?"

"No" She said simply

"You can go visit your parents whenever you want but you must always return."

"And if I don't?" Gregor questioned

"Then we she'll find one of your family members threaten their lives and make you return" she said pleasantly

"Wellbeing king sounds like a very swell idea then" he said as Luxa lead him into her bedroom.

 **Hey guys I know this isn't my main story but I had this idea and I wanted to do it. Also would you Guys like the M rated version of this story? If you do, just let me know in the reviews and I switch the ending. And this will probably be a two shot btw. Now to work on the main story. Have a great night guys. The song Gregor was singing btw was called 'Wanderer' in case you're wondering**


End file.
